His Personal Assistant
by yayitshayley
Summary: Rose Hathaway, a young, mindless 20 year old, becomes the new assistant of wealthy businessman Dimitri Belikov. A little white lie falls apart as she finds herself falling for a man she shouldn't. How did she get the job, and how much lying did it take?


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I thought I'd try out. My name is Hayley. I'm fourteen years old. I'd love to get to know you all! And please enjoy my story! Everyone is HUMAN and this most of the characters are out of character. I thought I would start a story since it's summer time and I have nothing else to do. I may update every other day and finish this story by the end of summer if it goes well. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Meeting the Boss<strong>

"Ms. Hathaway, I'd strongly advice you listen to me otherwise you may run into unfortunate mishaps while trying run this job correctly. This is serious business. You must know every single aspect of Mr. Belikov's daily routine or you will be fired before you enter those doors. Now in the morning, Mr. Belikov likes his coffee black with cream and a teaspoon of sugar. Starbucks downtown has his order prepared for him every morning, so on your way to here, don't forget to pick it up. Now before you head up to his office, make sure you..." And on and on she went, explaining Mr. Belikov's daily routines and schedule.

It was my first day here working as the personal assistant to the, "Big Boss". But first, let me explain how I got here.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, I'm twenty years old, currently a part-time student at the nearest community college a town away. You could say I'm pretty reckless. But others say I'm more mysterious than cordial. Well those people don't know me. Nobody knows me. They know me mostly as Rosemarie Hathaway, the quiet girl who snaps back if anybody gives her shit. That's pretty much everything anyone knows about me. But I'm far more then that. I'm more then some girl who meets the eye of strangers passing by. Far more.

I live with my best friend Lissa in an apartment two cities away from where my work was. It was small, but it somehow worked out. Lissa was the owner of the apartment, but I still payed my part since she had allowed me to stay with her. I was eternally grateful that I had Lissa as a best friend, otherwise I would have nowhere to live. With the salary I was making with my old job, I couldn't even afford to pay for a decent vacation to Vegas for the weekend.

But new opportunities struck my way and one of my favorite professors found me an open position in one of the world's biggest and wealthiest business companies. Adrian, the professor I mentioned, had been a long time childhood friend of mine. He was twenty four years old and one of the most loyal friend's I've ever known. His sister, Sydney, worked for Belikov Enterprises and she was one of main executive officers of the building. Bottom line is, she was one of the first to know if somebody was fired, hired, or retiring. So it didn't strike her odd when Dimitri Belikov's personal assistant, Anne, reached the retiring age. The search for a new assistant was short and brink. Luckily, I was one of Sydney's closest friends, and so I was one of the first to come to mind. Of course, with my resume, I wasn't the first choice. But I was getting there.

A few weeks of waiting later, I received a phone call from Sydney herself. Apparently Mr. Belikov had acquired a new assistant She explained how the system worked, and how Belikov decided on his new assistant by the finest resume. Of course he wouldn't bother considering mine. All I had to put was I worked at the local bowling alley and am a college student. I was getting held back on payments for the apartment, so I was on the edge for a new job. Adrian knew this and a devious idea struck his mind.

As a mutual friend, I had never came to Adrian for a favor much. But I'd always known that Adrian would back me up in my most terrible situations. He knew I needed a new job.

And that's what led to forging my resume. Adrian knew how much this job meant to me. One payment would pay my half of the apartment for several months. Of course if Belikov approved of my fake resume. All Adrian and I had put was that I went to Yale, successfully getting my degree in economics. Sydney turned in my resume, which she inquired was far more 'impressive' than the others Belikov had read. She, on the contrary, knew about forging my resume. And she was totally fine with it, as long as I got the job.

So here I am, first day at Belikov Enterprises as Dimitri Belikov's personal assistant. It was strict business. If I stepped out of line once, then I would be fired. If he found out about my real life, then I would be fired. Basically, if I told the truth about myself, well, you can guess it.

"Ms. Hathaway," a defining voice bursted me out of my trance. I looked wearily at Anne, Belikov's old, wrinkly, and retired assistant. Her gaze went from my hair, down to my outfit. I pushed my eyebrows together awkwardly.

"You'll have to dress more formally than that, Ms. Hathaway," she criticized, "You look like you're gonna out to some kind of teenage club. Mr. Belikov won't approve." She stared me down with those vulture like eyes of hers. I cringed and nodded to myself. Damn, this lady.

Today I had decided to wear the best things I had, to make the perfect first impression. Apparently that didn't work out. I wore a light peach jersey dress that came down just above my knees. It had a mesh back with a contrast belt that tightened above the waist. I thought it was beautiful. Lissa had gotten it for me on my 19th birthday. Along with the dress, I wore a pair of opaque, silk and cotton-blend tights and Alexiss Black studded ankle boots. Hanging off my shoulder was a Proenza Schouler chocolate suede bag that held my cellphone, makeup, and some other personal things. My hair was tied into an elaborate ponytail at the back of my head , cascading down my back like a waterfall.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized blandly, "I'll find something else tomorrow."

She nodded and stopped before two tower-high doors with solid gold handles. "Now this is where you will go every morning. This is Mr. Belikov's main office. Respect all your surroundings. Everything cost twice as much as that outfit of yours." She looked down at me with distaste once more, before pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose and turning away.

Silently, I lifted up my hand and flipped her off. This bitch had no respect at all. Who was she to think that I was that low?

"Now everyday, I go by the same routine," she turned around and I swiped my hand away, pretending I was stroking the tips of her hair. Luckily she didn't notice anything out of place. I let her continue without interruption.

"Everyday, you will be inside that office at exactly seven thirty a.m., no later. You will hand him his coffee and other necessities. He's always busy so report back to him with this planner," she handed me a plain, black, leather planner that had the words, "Belikov Enterprises," written in gold and cursive, "and ask him if he needs anything else. And by anything, I mean anything. It is your job to satisfy his needs. Take note of everything he says, don't miss anything. He doesn't like to repeat. You will bring this planner everywhere. Meetings, parties, even the bathroom," I giggled slightly at that which caused Anne to glare before continuing, "When his finished talking, do everything he tells you to do. Then after you're done, go to your desk, which I will show you soon, and do the paperwork, answer phone calls, etcetera. You must be completely organized. It's your job to confirm meetings, parties, visits, trips, everything. Now, do you think you've gotten everything?"

I clutched the planner against my chest and gave the slightest nod. Ten minutes into the job and I already had a boatload to do. And memorize.

"Good, now let's go in. Mr. Belikov will lead from there."

She placed both hands on the golden knobs, twisted it, and pushed it back, revealing a massive room. I couldn't even explain it that well. Anne was probably right. Most of these objects did cost more than my outfit put together. Bookshelves, Greek statues, mahogany flooring, elaborate red wallpaper, cushioned seats, plants. It was unimaginable.

At the very end of the room was a large, dark wooded desk filled with papers, binders, pens, books, calculators, and a 27-inch iMac. But behind the desk was the Big Man himself. Mr. Dimitri Belikov. Anne led me forward until we were in front of his desk, where I got a better look at him. In fact, he wasn't half bad. Actually, he wasn't bad at all.

He didn't look like an average businessman. He looked beyond average standards. Much like a god. Who was I kidding. He was hot. He had brown hair, a few shades lighter than mine, that was tied back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. His lips were perfectly shaped and his cheekbones were high, which went very well for him. And his eyes. They were the perfect shade of chocolate brown, you could almost melt in it's glory.

His eyes flicked towards me and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. He went from the tip of my shoes, and made their way slowly up, across my dress, lingering on my breasts. I blushed slightly and he blinked once, before moving up again. His eyes caressed my neck, my pink lips, my blushing cheeks, and finally rested on my eyes.

The impact he took on my almost caused me to faint. The intense look he gave me was soft and adoring, caressing every one of my nerves. His stare tickled me inside, like I'd never been looked at with such greatness.

"You must be Rosemarie," he said, a faint, but noticeable Russian accent lacing around his very words. He stood up from his chair and I turned my head up slightly to get a better view of him. He was tall, for sure. Maybe 6'6" or 6'7". Fine by me.

"Yes," I answered, pursing my lips, trying to keep in the scream of joy I was about to let out, "I'm Rose."

He smiled slightly at me, almost in a cute, teasing way. I felt my cheeks go bright red once again. The mutual attraction I felt for Dimitri Belikov was heavy, and very noticeable. Unfortunately, somebody who I had forgotten was present ruined the mood.

"Mr. Belikov, I'm terribly sorry about the time. Ms. Hathaway here was late and I still had to fill her in with everything going on, on the contrary that she had unacceptable attire on, and-

Belikov cut her off by holding out his hand. His gaze went back to me, flashing me a small smile.

"It's alright, Anne," he explained, not taking his eyes off me, "Rose is new. She'll learn through time." He turned towards Anne and said, "I have it from here. Thank you, Anne. You can pick up your final paycheck downstairs."

"Thank you," she said, shooting me one last look before leaving. Once I heard the door close behind her, Belikov nodded at me.

"So Rose, I suppose we'll be getting to know each other over the next few years. Might as well start now. I'm sure Anne taught you the basics, no?"

I nodded and realized the key term Anne had explained to me earlier. The planner. Not thinking I opened the planner quickly to a random page, opening my bag to find a pen, spilling all the contents inside.

"Shit," I muttered, hopefully not loud enough for him to hear. I was blushing like crazy. Nice move, Rose, nice. I bent down trying to hide my face from his. A moment later, he bent down beside me, helping me collect the fallen contents and placing them inside my bag.

"I'm so sorry," I said, placing the pen aside before closing my bag and standing back up. "I didn't mean-

"It's okay, Rose," he said in a soothing voice. I let out a sigh and opened the planner to the correct page placing clicking open the silver ballpoint pen.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured, "And you don't have to take notes on everything. Whatever imprudent things Anne said to confuse you, mind it. You only have to take notes on meetings and when you answer phone calls. That's pretty much it. Don't go over the top like she did."

I let out a small smile and closed the planner, clutching it to my side. That old bitch.

"Now your desk is over there," he said, pointing to a plain desk diagonal from his. "Basically all you have to do is pick up phone calls and do paperwork. Attend to your needs whenever you want, just come to me every forty-five minutes and report what you've done so far. You'll also be notified by phone call when a visitor is coming up. Tell me once you get it."

He went on explaining the more detailed parts of being his assistant. About thirty minutes later, he stopped and told me one final thing.

"I'm also trusting you with my bank accounts and credit cards. The bank will call you from time to time, confirming a transfer or deposit. I'm depending on you to balance out my accounts and I trust you to keep all the money safe. Don't give out any piece of information out, got it? The information about my bank accounts and investments are loaded onto your computer."

I nodded before he quickly wrapped things up, checking his watch.

"So that's about it. If you have any questions, don't be shy to ask me, Rosemarie."

"I won't," I inquired, turning around. I stopped suddenly, biting my lip and holding back a smile. Before I could say anything, I turned around again and face him. He looked up in curiosity.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask," I said, a small smile forming on my lips, "Did you need anything this morning, Mr. Belikov?"

His face went from dead serious to a warm expression. The corner of his lips turned up into a half smile that radiated off his glowing face.

"Yes, in fact, I do," he said in a serious tone, the smile completely vanishing from his face.

My face drained of color. "W-What?"

Slowly, the smile formed again on his lips, which caused me to ease down a bit. He opened his mouth, parting his lips in the process.

"Call me Dimitri, Roza. Just Dimitri."

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you guys like it! Leave a review? Tell me if you liked it or not. There's plenty room for improvement!<strong>


End file.
